Day Dream
by smilekidxx
Summary: Blaine has a day dream about what it would be like to be married and have children with a certain blue eyed boy,who just happens to be sitting across from him.


Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel entered The Lima Bean coffee shop. Warblers practice had ended 15 minutes early,due to the unfortunate,totally not on purpose,death of Wes' beloved gavel. So while David made funeral plans and comforted a weeping Wes the rest of the Warblers left-giggling like little school girls as they did.

Blaine stood next to Kurt and adjusted his tie debating if he should take it off now or wait until he was in his dorm room. He decided to take it off,he shoved the red and blue tie in his bag.

"Peppermint Mocha,"Kurt said handing Blaine his coffee.

"Much thanks,"Blaine smiled childishly at his friend."Should we have gotten some cookies or something?"Blaine asked as he waited for Kurt to fix his coffee. Kurt shrugged and then added another packet of Sweet-In-Low in his coffee.

"Maybe we should have. We didn't get to eat lunch because of that stupid term paper,"Kurt scoffed.

"The lines huge."Blaine whined."I can wait,"he and Kurt said in unison. The boys got a table outside considering it wasn't that cold anymore and the sun was blaring in the sky. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as the boy talked,his blue-green-gray eyes that he would love to wake up to.

Blaine listened as Kurt talked about his classes and he listened when Kurt talk about his plans with Mercedes,however when Kurt started to talk about the set list for the Warblers Blaine lost himself in a day dream.

_Blaine snuggled closer to the nice,warm body next to him. He put his hands over the bodies waisted and pulled it closer._

"_Babe,"Kurt giggled into into Blaine's ear."We have to get up before the kids do,"Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear lop._

"_Kurt,"Blaine moaned he nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck._

"_Come on pretty boy,get up."Kurt tapped Blaine on his butt,before he wiggled out of Blaine's grip and got out of bed. Blaine stayed where he was until he heard the water for the shower running,he sighed knowing he'd have to get out of bed and start breakfast. Kurt walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist._

"_I remember when you use to just come out of the bathroom butt naked."Blaine said,smirking. He watched as Kurt turned beet red,he cleared his throat._

"_Yes,well that was before we deiced to have kids."Kurt picked up a cranberry colored button up,he put it against his bare chest._

"_It looks great,"Blaine smiled at his husband."You should pair that with the white pants you got last week."He suggested. Kurt smiled approvingly."So you do learn!"Kurt said happily,with a smirk on his face._

"_I've been with you for over fifteen years I should know how to pair up clothes by now."Blaine lifted the cover up around his neck trying to get warmer,he watched Kurt get dressed._

_Feeling his husbands eye on him Kurt turned around."Yes,Blaine because watching me get dressing is totally,not in anyway creepy like at all."Kurt said his voice dripping in sarcasm. Blaine choose to the only mature thing to and stick his tongue out._

"_Thats very adult of you Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel,"Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smirked in return,he slowly got out of bed all the warmth from his body._

"_I'm cold,"Blaine pouted._

"_Oh,well."Kurt shrugged."Oh babe!"Kurt clapped remembering what he had to tell his lover."It's your turn to drive the kids to school. Ashland has dance after school and Noah has soccer. I'm taking Elizabeth to the doctor before I go to work,we need to meet half-way after you drop the older two off at school,so you can pick her up. Then you can come back home and work while taking care of a sick four year old."Kurt rattled everything off to Blaine as the couple walked down stares into the kitchen._

"_Okay I got it. So what the doctors is at 8:30?We can meet at the KFC 15 minutes away from the office. I have to go food shopping anyway."Blaine cracked an egg into the light blue bowl in front of him. Kurt smiled then wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist,he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder._

_He heard the pitter-patter of three sets of feet."Speak of the devils,"Blaine muttered into Kurt's ear before he pulled away. In the kitchen walked 9 year old Noah Ronald Hummel-Anderson dressed in his school uniform. 7 year old Ashland Lola Hummel-Anderson dressed very prettily in her school uniform with the cardigan bedazzled and four year old Elizabeth Lillian Hummel-Anderson dressed in jeans a pink sparkler tutu and a white t-shirt with Cars light up shoes. Kurt turned to Blaine._

"_Lizzy is deferentially your daughter."he winked._

"_Wouldn't have it any other way."Blaine place some egg on the children's plates along with a piece of toast and fruit,Kurt took the plates and put them in front of his kids._

_The oldest,Noah was a balanced mix of both Blaine and Kurt. He had Kurt's blue-green-gray eyes and Blaine's curly head of hair but his hair color was Kurt's his facial features were all Blaine's but it attitude was all Kurt. He was outgoing and spoke his mind,a little to much at times._

_The middle,Ashland was much like her brother a balanced mix of her fathers but mostly Blaine. She and her father shared the same hair color and dark brown eyes she had some of his best features,lips,eye shape and his shy,helping hand attitude. Her face other than her eyes and lips were all Kurt,she had pin straight hair which Kurt and Blaine thanked any higher being for._

_The youngest,Elizabeth was all Blaine the only thing that the fathers could tell she got from Kurt was her attitude and the blue in her hazel eyes. She unlike her sister had curly dark brown hair,which was a pain to groom which it why it was normally left in a braid or pony tail. She had the better parts of Blaine's attitude the parts that many people other than Blaine's family see don't see,she carried his dorky crazy gene. _

_The small family sat down and ate their breakfast of toast,egg and fruit with coffee for the adults and chocolate milk to the children. Breakfast was over and the couple was parting ways._

"_I love you,"Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a kiss,Kurt giggled before their lips meet. Pulling away Kurt kissed his lovers cheek._

"_I love you,too,Blaine."he smiled._

"Blaine,Blaine,Blaine!"an annoyed Kurt yelled he threw a sugar packet at his friend.

"What?"Blaine said snapping out of his lovely day dream.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"Kurt crossed his arms. Blaine looked around not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes right now."Oh my god,you zoned out!I was talking about Warb-"

"Hey Kurt,what do you think of the name Ashland?"Blaine asked sipping his now cold coffee.

"It's cute,"Kurt answered not very pleased that Blaine interrupted him.

"What about 3 kids?"Blaine asked.

"My dream."Kurt answered honestly.

"What about a big house?"Blaine lifted his eye brow up.

"Not to big. But not to small."Kurt sipped his coffee.

"Waking up to me every morning?"Blaine asked with a childish grin,Kurt turned beet red and then cleared his throat.

"What about waking up to me every morning?"Kurt reversed the question.

"I would love that,"Blaine said without hesitation and with a smile on his glowing face.


End file.
